hearttoheartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Renewed Determination
Introduction Reyn: Shulk, you remember that day? You know, the day we set out on this whole adventure. Shulk: Yeah! How could I forget? Reyn: It’s unforgettable all right. All that stuff happened all at once. No one could have predicted it. Shulk: It makes me wonder, though... What if I’d already figured out the Monado before then? Gain (+8) Reyn: ''been veeery different.'' Shulk: I know what happened, happened. But so many people have gone through so much pain. I wish I could have prevented it all. Reyn: I know how you feel, but what’s with all the negativity? Shulk: I can’t help it. Think of all the people we lost. Too many, if you ask me. Reyn: ''not wrong.'' Shulk: We lost Egil just as we were coming to an understanding. Reyn: But don’t you get the feeling it was always gonna be that way? He seemed satisfied at the end. Like he’d done everything he could. Shulk: He gave his all for us. And he gave us hope. Reyn: Of course he did! And to think... he had it in for us all, then he went and saved us. Shulk: That shocked me almost as much as you. But that’s why we can’t give up. So Egil’s sacrifice wasn’t in vain! Reyn: We’re gonna win this one, Shulk. For Egil. And we won’t forget the others who’ve given their lives. We’ll make them proud! Shulk: A new future in their name! That’s our promise to them. And that no one will ever have to suffer through this again. Reyn: I’m right with you, Shulk. Net 0 (+4, -4) Reyn: ''been veeery different.'' Shulk: I know what happened, happened. But so many people have gone through so much pain. I wish I could have prevented it all. Reyn: I know how you feel, but what’s with all the negativity? Shulk: I can’t help it. Think of all the people we lost. Too many, if you ask me. Reyn: ''what can you do?'' It’s not like me to use words like ‘destiny’ and ‘fate.’ But some things are just meant to be. Can’t be helped. Shulk: Yeah... But that doesn’t stop me wishing things had been different. Reyn: Shulk... you remember the promise we made that day? About destroying all the Mechon and stuff. Shulk: Yeah, I remember. And afterwards I realised how wrong we were. Reyn: Yeah, me too. At the time, all I could think about was makin’ those Mechon pay. Turns out we’re on the same side. We’ve all lost something or someone worth fighting for. Just like Egil. Shulk: I’m glad we figured that out in the end. We did the right thing. Reyn: We sure did. And you know what else I think? I think we should stop making promises we don’t intend to keep! Shulk: It definitely couldn’t hurt. And so we soldier on! You and me, saving the world! Net 0 (-4, +4) Reyn:'' can’t think like that!'' Even if you’d been able to see the future way back then... Who’s to say we’d have stopped what happened to the colony? Shulk: I know, I know. But I can’t help thinking about it. Think what we could have done if only I’d understood the Monado! Reyn: I suppose. It could have helped a lot, actually. And not just for us. Homs from all the colonies might have been safer. Shulk: Exactly! So you see why this is such a big deal to me. Reyn: ''up. It’s in the past.'' Shulk: I know I’m being hard on myself. But... I know what I have to do. And nothing’s gonna change that. So don’t worry. Reyn: I’m not worried. In fact, I think you’re doing a bang up job. But you’ve gotta realise that not everything’s your fault, man. There are some things even you can’t fix. Shulk: Haha! I’m not that conceited. I know I can’t do everything. Reyn: Good to hear! And at least we had a good reason to come on this big old adventure. Shulk: Yeah. So that no one else ever has to go through what we did. I can’t rely on the Monado for everything. I have to keep going. Keep fighting! Reyn: That’s the spirit, man! What is it Dunban likes to say? We’ve gotta seize our destiny? Whatever kind of destiny we pick, it’ll be the best one ever! Shulk: I’m glad you’re here to help me, Reyn. I couldn’t do it alone. Reyn: Pfft. Alone? We’ve got the entire world fighting on our side! Shulk: You’re right. OK! I won’t let myself feel down about this anymore. Everyone’s counting on us. Let’s go! Loss (-8) Reyn: ''can’t think like that!'' Even if you’d been able to see the future way back then... Who’s to say we’d have stopped what happened to the colony? Shulk: I know, I know. But I can’t help thinking about it. Think what we could have done if only I’d understood the Monado! Reyn: I suppose. It could have helped a lot, actually. And not just for us. Homs from all the colonies might have been safer. Shulk: Exactly! So you see why this is such a big deal to me. Reyn: ''I’m the bigger screw-up.'' Shulk: You? What have you done wrong? Reyn: I broke a promise I made to Fiora. I couldn’t stop you getting hurt. You know, the time you were shot? Shulk: There was nothing you could do. No one could have predicted him firing that shot. Not even me. He fooled us all. Reyn: You say that, but... I still broke a promise. And I’ll never forgive myself. Shulk: Reyn... You can’t beat yourself up. Do you know how many times you’ve come to my rescue? And I’m not going to stop needing your help. Reyn: Then I won’t let you down again. ‘Cos if I do, Fiora’ll knock me for ten! Shulk: Hahaha! You got that right. So I better watch your back, while you watch mine! Reyn: Haha! Then we’ll be going round in circles! Sounds like fun though. Category:Colony 6 Heart-to-Hearts Category:Shulk Heart-to-Hearts Category:Reyn Heart-to-Hearts Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Heart-to-Hearts